


Christmas Surprise

by spitfire402



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spitfire402/pseuds/spitfire402
Summary: Adrien is in Milan for Christmas and very lonely.





	Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Labyrinthofchaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Labyrinthofchaos/gifts).



> Some Chrismas fluff that I could not get done in time. Hope you enjoy none the less.

Chat sat alone atop the Duomo di Milano. The rain pattered down on him as it slowly changed to a wet snow. His hair stuck to his forehead and even though he wore a leather catsuit, the wet was slowly starting to seep through. The wet misery echoed his mood as warm tears silently ran down his cheeks. He hated being alone. 

He knew why they were here in Milan, his father wanted to be here early to prepare for fashion week 2018. In the back of his mind, Adrian was sure it had more to do with him running away last Christmas. His father had seemed ok with all of his friends being over that night, but repeatedly since then, he had heard the complaints, the loudest referring to how Nino had slipped in. He swore his father must be part Grinch.

So here he sat, after slipping out of his hotel suite, neglected and alone. Natalie would not bother to check on him until the morning. Though he had left a convincing outline of himself made out of pillows and blankets on the bed just in case.

He had managed to tell Ladybug he was going a few days before he left so she would know he was not going to be around and not to worry. She had looked so disappointed when he had told her that he was going to be away for the whole Christmas season. They had just started meeting up at regular intervals as of late, just to talk of course, and he had just started to get to know her better, the little details that meant they were actually friends, not just two people that worked together.He swore he was getting through to her. She had mentioned that she had a crush on someone else not long ago, but she was the one that had come up with the idea of getting closer, much to his surprise. As of late, she had even started to flirt with him, or at least that’s what he hoped it was.

Since leaving Paris, to his relief, there had been nary an akuma. He knew that the four of them could handle anything Hawkmoth could throw at them, although Bee still occasionally tripped them up. Try as she might she couldn't find the rhythm as easy as Carapace and Rena. He sighed to himself, no matter how much they squabbled they were his best of friends. They were as close to him as Nino, Chloe, Alya and Marinette was to the Adrien part of him. All these thoughts only reminded him more how cold, and alone he felt.

He let his is mind wander to Marinette, she had become much closer a friend since D'Argencourt had let her join the fencing team. In the last month, she had opened up even more. He had thought she was going to cry when he told her he was going to be in Italy for Christmas. She had even kissed him before he left. She was so cute.

He sat staring out over the square. It was mostly empty as most everyone was at mass. The Christmas tree in the centre of the square was huge. He thought sadly of his escapade last year when he almost vaporised a tree in a lonely Paris square probably the reason he was here, alone.

It was at that moment it caught his eye. Across the square, there was a building in the corner with a sizeable RayBan sign on the roof. His keen eyesight could make out a lone figure standing atop the sign, watching him. Even in the red light, he was sure that they were wearing what looked like a green hoodie.

Chat was off like a shot. His heart raced. It had to be his imagination, there was no way Carapace was here, but he missed his friends so much that he just had to check. It took him moments to make it across the square, but the figure was gone. He looked this way and that with almost a feral intensity, but they were gone.

Then he saw it, a different figure. This time in orange. They were at street level aways down from the plaza. He could see them peeking around the corner looking at him. Dropping down he ran, but when he got to the intersection, they were gone. He looked around wildly and spotted them down the block leaving against a McDonald's sign. They turned and darted down a side street. He ran as fast as he could. He skidded around the corner to see them as they turned left back onto a main road. It would be so easy to get lost in the rabbit warren of lanes and streets, but he didn’t care he was sure it looked like Rena.

He came to the next intersection, but they were gone. He looked wildly he felt almost like a lost little kid, but he was so excited he could practically smell Rena’s perfume. But it couldn’t be, they were in Paris… right?

He was jogging the way she had went before she disappeared when he saw a flash of yellow. This couldn’t be a coincidence, either he was dreaming, or something was up. He pulled his baton out and took the rooftops. He swore he could hear QB’s laugh. He followed the vague yellow in the distance. Eventually, it stopped atop a statue. As he got closer, it was off again. Drawing him along. In the back of his mind, a warning bell was going off. This could be a trap, but something told him it wasn’t. As he passed the statue, he lost sight of the yellow figure.

He continued in the direction that he last saw them. As he approached a fountain in front of an old castle seated on the edge was a familiar red-suited figure. Snow had started to fall, and he was sure that this was either one of the craziest dreams of his life or a grand illusion, but still, he moved forward. As he approached the red-suited figure, she smiled and waved as she stood and walked towards him.

“Hi, Chat. Surprise! Merry Christmas.”

Chat stood frozen in place. It couldn’t be. His Lady was in Paris… Right?

She walked over to where he stood and laid a hand on his shoulder and then flicked his bell. “What’s the matter? Cat got your tongue?”

He couldn’t take it anymore he had been so lonely so isolated for so long. He fell apart. Wrapping himself around Ladybug, he let out a loud sob. He cried on her shoulder for what seemed forever. As is subsided he whispered in her ear. “It is really you. I wasn’t sure. I wanted to believe. How did you get here? Why are you here?”

She let out a soft chuckle, “I have to give most of the credit to Queen Bee. I was upset that you were going to be alone and my Christmas present to you was going to be ruined, and she promptly bought four first-class tickets told us it was her present for you, and here we are.

He looked around, “where are the others?”

“Oh not far. They wanted to give us some alone time once they had their fun. I hope you aren’t mad at us for the little hide and seek?”

“No. No! I have just been so alone since getting here, and well it all came flooding out. You all mean so much to me you know.”

“Oh, I know kitty, I know. Come on lets walk.”

She took his hand, and they walked around the castle taking the paths that lead through the park. The snow gently patted down on them as the walked. It gathered on the railing that surrounded the castle. Occasionally someone would see them and wave but otherwise left them in peace.

Ladybug giggled as she heard Chat start to purr, “content Kitty?”

“M’Lady you have pawsitively no idea.”

She smiled at him, “come on I can’t wait any longer to share my Christmas present with you, let's go.” She grabbed him around the waist and threw her yo-yo out to one of the castle spires. He was still in awe of her as she lifted him like he was no more than a small child. She was so incredibly strong. They landed in one of the castles many courtyards. It was large with a square fountain. She led him to a small bench and had him sit as she stood in front of him.

“My dearest Chat, my gift for you is somewhat simple, but I know you have wanted it for quite a while.” Chats heart pounded in his chest. It almost sounded like… but no she wouldn’t. “First off I don’t do this lightly. Tikki and I have talked at great lengths. But we agree it should work out ok. I have been practising this over and over for weeks, but I will have you know I have made a mess of this a few times already so I hope its ok.”

Chat’s head tilted comically to one side for all the world like a cat. “I don’t understand M’Lady.”

She smiled softly, “oh you will Kitty. Now its time to unwrap your gift. I hope you like it. Now close your eyes.”

He closed his eyes, and his heart raced even faster as he heard her say the words and he rushed to say them with her.

“Tikki spots off.”

Even though his closed eyelids, he could see the pink flash. “Ok, Adrien you can open your eyes. I hope you aren’t disappointed.”

His brain rushed to catch up. Did she just say, Adrien? His eyes slowly fluttered open. His heart almost burst when he saw Marinette standing in a long black winter coat with a Santa hat atop her head.

He sat gapping for the second time that night. He watched as Marinette’s face started to drop. He stood in a flash grabbing her in a huge hug. “Ladybug, you have been so close.” He stopped and set her down. “Wait, you know I’m, Adrien?”

She looked up with her big blue eyes. “For a few weeks. It was an accident. After a battle, I had dropped into an alley to transform, and well you picked the same alley. I was behind the dumpster when you transformed and then strolled out past and never saw me. I was so surprised that I just couldn’t say anything. But right then and there I decided you needed to know. Since then I have had to keep from turning into a stuttering mess in front of both sides of you.”

Chat laughed. “Plagg, claws in.” Marinette watched as black dissolved and Adrien stood where Chat had been.” He was wearing his usual shirt with his signature jacket.

“Adrien!” she admonished, “you will catch a cold dressed like that. She quickly fished around in her bag that had appeared on her back and pulled out a cookie and a small triangle wrapped in plastic wrap.

Tikki swooped up, “hello Adrien, it is so nice to finally meet you!” she took the cookie from Mari’s hand and peeked over Adrien's shoulder. “Oh you can come out to Plagg I know you are behind him.”

Plagg zoomed out and hovered in front of Mari. “Plagg.” He grunted, “I don’t eat cookies.”

Mari giggled and rubbed his head, “ I know silly.” She unwrapped the triangle. “Only the best camembert. The reason that Adrien has a habit of smelling like socks. I will have to show him what a marvel plastic wrap is.” Plagg snapped up his treat in a flash.

Adrien’s eyes went wide, “you can wrap it, so it doesn't smell so bad? Really?”

Marinette laughed as she unwrapped her scarf and wrapped it around Adrien. “Yes silly.”

The two kwami floated off to enjoy a little catch-up time and their respective treats.

Marinette snickered as she reached back into her bag to pull out a jacket handing it over to the blond. “Here before you freeze!”

After putting on the jacket, Adrien fussed with the name stitched into the scarf. “You know I figured it out.”

Marinette cocked her head want to one side looking a little perplexed. “What do you mean you figured it out? what did you figure out?”

He smiled a shy smile. “The scarf. The blue one just like this one that you gave to me my first birthday after we met. You know you stitched your name on it?” he looked at her with his bright emerald eyes as he sat back down on the bench “Thank you by the way. Nino told me you did it so I wouldn’t be disappointed in my dad. That was really nice.”

Marinette sat next to him, “I should have told you, I’m glad you aren’t upset.”

Mari stared at him as his expression once again turned to downcast. “I. I didn’t know you were coming. I don’t have anything for you.”

Running a finger under his chin, she brought his bright green eyes up to meet her blue ones. “I might have a suggestion for you. The last time we kissed you weren’t yourself.”

Without a moment's hesitation, he moved towards her. His eyes closed as their lips met.  Her lips were so soft he could feel the purr bloom in his chest and did not care one bit.

As he pulled away, her bright blue eyes twinkled with mirth. “That was much nicer than our first kiss if they are all like that I might not want to stop.”

Adrien “smooth” Agreste sat without words. His lady was Marinette, here on Chrismas Eve, and he had kissed her. She was so beautiful with the snow landing all around them. It was almost out of a movie.

Marinette was the first to recover. “Come on, the others are waiting in the next courtyard over. They have the same presents for you that I did. But no kissing them in return,” she said with a wink. “Our return flight isn’t for a little bit. We can’t leave Paris unguarded for long. But we couldn’t stand the thought of you having another lonely holiday.”

As they walked Adrien reached down and twined his fingers with hers. “I love you Ladybug. Merry Christmas”

Marinette squeezed his hand back. Merry Christmas Chat Noir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! 
> 
> <http://sandwormsladybugs.tumblr.com/>


End file.
